


Yo, Noi! ~ A Good Enough Excuse To Get Alone With You.

by cavegift



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, I promise, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, it's accidental it's not a huge kink i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavegift/pseuds/cavegift
Summary: I don't have any excuses for this. I just saw the big lady and my mind went blank until this was in a notepad file on my desktop. SorryNoi thinks you're pretty cute, so she invited you to a little training session. You didn't do too well, but she still has some ideas to justify keeping you around.
Relationships: Noi (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Yo, Noi! ~ A Good Enough Excuse To Get Alone With You.

“Shh, shh.. Shin’s probably sleeping.” 

Noi’s hand unclasps from yours for only a moment to unlock the door to her quarters. Though maybe _unclasps_ is a poor descriptor: twice your size, her hand nearly engulfs your own, surprisingly soft skin atop a vice grip. She fumbles with the key for a moment, huffs, and you hear a sharp click. She turns back around, smiling at you, pushes the door open with her back; then she grabs hold of your arm again and half-slings you into the room. Already exhausted from the day you had with her, you spin around and stumble backwards, falling back into a seated position on the edge of her bed. Noi steps in behind you, clicks the lock on the door, and flips on the light. 

Her room is, charitably, a mess. The walls are a malbec red painted hastily, so small splotches cross the edge onto the low white ceiling. A poster for a musical titled LOVELESS hangs askew by a single tack on the door. A floor-length black ballgown lies crumpled atop a pile of jumpsuits in the corner, mingling with stained tank tops and undergarments in different states of fraying. From under your seat, you pull out a plastic fork and gently toss it to the side of the bed, joining a stack of noodle cups and disposable bento boxes. Some still have bits of mushrooms eaten around and left behind. Noi sighs as she unzips the top half of her tracksuit, and you can practically see a cloud of evaporating sweat escape from the opening. 

“Hwoof. Tough day, huh? You mighta not done much to tucker me out, but the heat sure did.” 

Your day of training left you as sore as you’d ever felt, bruises already pooling up on your arms and legs. Noi had done her best to pull her punches, to only hit you where she knew you could block, but the boot imprint across a few of your ribs makes you worry she overestimated you. By comparison, in only a tank top and boyshorts now, Noi’s skin was practically unblemished. You’d barely left a scratch on her, and even then, her healing magic had already tended to the scratches. 

“But uh, yeah! I think your magic has a lot of potential. You need a _lot_ of practice, but you’ll probably be able to get somewhere with that. Maybe by next Blue Night you’ll have a Partner and everything. Anyway, wanna beer?”

Flustered, you politely decline her offer, pulled from a mini-fridge beside her dresser. Instead of putting it back, she keeps it for herself, flicking the bottle cap off with her thumb. You see her face in profile, hair down, her lifted arm lifting her tank top in turn, revealing a peek at her chiseled stomach as she takes a long pull. Then she drops the empty bottle onto the floor with a satisfied sigh. In one swift motion, her arms cross and reach for the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards and then flicking it down, now free from her, onto her laundry pile. Noi looks at you, watches you bite your lip. She grins, and takes a few steps toward the bed. 

Noi looks incredible. Her ruby eyes glitter in the incandescent light, locked with yours. One great finger pushes the hair from her temples behind one ear, then the other, exposing two tight silver loops in the lobes, one sporting a dangling teardrop jewel that matches her eyes. Still misted with a bit of sweat, her abs seem to shine, and the slight motion of her breasts against her chest seem to amplify the quickening pace of her breathing. She leans down to kiss your forehead, nearly double your height while you’re sitting on her bed, and then inches just close enough for you to touch her.

Your thumb traces down from Noi’s belly button through a thickening patch of pubic hair and you can barely make yourself stop at the elastic of her underwear; you look down and see her clit already swollen enough to make a tent in her loose boyshorts-- _jesus christ_. You're unsure if you said that last bit out loud but it doesn't matter: in the space of a breath she's already hooked her forefinger under your chin and brought your eyeline up to hers. She licks her lips and makes a curt smile. 

"You're a shitty sparring partner, but I can think of a few good reasons to keep you around." 

You go to nod but her thumb is already pressing on your bottom lip, keeping your jaw in place, so as you bob the rest of your head your mouth opens and shuts with a breathy whine. Her other hand covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

"Guess I won't even need to ask you to behave." 

She releases her grip on your chin, her hand gracing your cheek before taking hold of a fistful of hair just above your forehead. She tugs lightly. 

"Go ahead, honey. You know what I want." 

She loosens her grasp, lets your head drop to her stomach. God, she smells _amazing_ , honeysuckle and sweat from your spar in the meadow. You kiss her abs, dig your fingertips into her wide hips. Still kissing her, your fingers curl around her waistband on either side, but before you can pull her panties down, she stops you. 

"Nuh-uh. Use your teeth." 

"O-okay," you stutter. 

"Good girl." 

So you do. You plant a kiss on her hip where the bone presses against the taut skin, then drag your front teeth down till they hit fabric. You take the edge of it in your teeth and pull down the left side as much as you can, then shift over to the right, trailing kisses across her pelvis, feeling her breath begin to quicken and her muscles twitch at your touch. She acts confident, sure, but she wants you bad. 

Finally you're able to grab the little bow on the front of her boyshorts with your teeth--nearly ripping it off in your eagerness--and pull the whole thing down her chiseled thighs to around her knees. Sheepishly, uncharacteristically so, she pulls them down with one hand until they fall around her ankles and kicks them off with one of her feet. With you sitting on the bed and her standing, her crotch is just above eye level. She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, thighs rubbing together, until you gently coax her to spread them apart. And now her whole sex is out in front of you: the hood of her clit poking out from under a thick tuft of untrimmed white hair, the lips of her pussy glistening with arousal. Holy shit.

"W-well? You gonna get to it? Or are you trying to get me to grab you by the hair again?" 

The tough-girl act is hot, but it's even better seeing her excitement crack the act a little bit. Noi takes a small step forward, bringing you even closer to her. You lean in, grip your hands on her ass, slowly kissing and licking down her stomach, past her belly button. You skip down to one side, kissing the inside of one thigh, then the other, circling toward her vulva. She's already short of breath by the time you finally give in, suddenly licking deeply from the bottom of her slit to the tip of her clit. In a moment, your jaw is fully open again, dragging your bottom lip across her hole as you run your tongue under and over her twitching nub. 

"Oh, fuck..."

You peek up as you lap at her vulva, and catch her eyes screwed shut, lip quivering, one hand pinching her left nipple while the other at her side seems to clutch at the air. A moment later the same hand grabs a fistful of hair at the back of your head and pushes you in even deeper with a sigh-- you have to turn your head to the side after a minute to take another deep breath, taking in even more of her scent before going in again. Her other hand grabs your hair, too, and soon her whole upper half is curled over above you, her long white locks hanging down on either side of her scrunched face. 

"Yyknow, you can... use your fingers, too..."

You take a second to catch your breath before prying one of your hands off Noi's ass and, slowly, slipping two fingers into her opening. A little whine from her catches and dips into a deeper groan as you curl them into a come-hither motion, pushing your fingertips against the front wall of her vagina. You purse your lips around her clit and suck, circling it with your tongue.

"Yes, god, yes, more, please..."

You're able to press in a third finger without much trouble and join it with the others, massaging her g-spot rhythmically. Then with a jolt she lifts one foot onto the bed and plants it there, widening her stance and catching her balance. After a second she sighs again, bending her other knee too, pushing your fingers out of her. She bucks herself into your mouth roughly, now completely on top of you. 

“Ffuck, fuck, fuck...”

She falls forward on her knees, pushing your head back onto the bed, then puts what feels like half her weight on your face, pussy-first. You're completely engulfed in her scent, thighs holding your head, barely able to turn your nose away from her clit to breathe. It's heavenly-- she's bucking herself against your jaw, fully leaned over, and you can feel her grabbing fistfuls of the sheets while you lick as deeply as you can between ragged breaths. Her moans grow gruffer, rougher, and she pushes herself against you with more and more strength, even harder when you turn slightly to take a gasp of air tinged with sweat and musk. By now her thighs are locked around your head, shivering, and it feels like your eardrums are about to pop-- They muffle a startled shout, and the walls of her pussy feel like they're closing around your tongue as shakes wrack her body. 

During what feels like the longest minute of your life, her deep, hitched groans eventually level back out into soft sighs. You wait as long as you can stand with her still lazily pressing herself against your face before you slap one hand on the bed like a wrestler tapping out. 

"Oh, shit-- sorry!"

She shifts some of her weight off your face and onto her knees, giving you space and a moment to breathe, red cheek resting against her inner thigh, a thick arc of drooping drool mixed with her fluids trailing from her to your lip. Sweat from both of you mingles on the sheets. 

"I might've gotten a little carried away... I didn't hurt you, did I? I've, uh-- had to heal some people before after doing something similar," she admits with a smirk, glancing away from you and scratching the back of her head.

"No, no!! It's like, good-- really, _really_ good."

"Really? Any other kinks of yours I should know about?" 

"There's, uh... some stuff, yeah."

"Are you gonna call me Mommy now, too?" She can barely contain a smile. "What a pervert."

\--

You're nuzzled up against her now, cradled in the crook of her arm, her shoulder serving as a pillow. She turns her head toward you after a minute.

"Hey. You know I didn't mean it, right? About you being a shitty sparring partner?"

"Aw, Noi, that's swee-"

"I mean, you are _right now_. But Shin and I are pretty good teachers. You'll be tough like us in no time." She laughs out loud and tousles your hair. 

"...Thanks, Noi."

  
  



End file.
